Relato No oficial: La senda del destino
Hola a todos, esto es un relato largo que comenze hace algunos años y estoy retomando, como pienso hacerlo bien extenso les resumire contando que se trata sobre la historia eldar (alternativa) 7 milenios despues de La Caida, con relatos de este evento y epocas anteriores,me he apegado lo mas que pude a la historia oficial que conozco pero le he agregado y/o modificado ciertos componentes.Espero sea una lectura de su agrado.Saludos La senda del Destino Prologo Era un día como cualquier otro en el último mes de su vida: aburrido, solitario….había estado haciendo los quehaceres del hogar mientras los demás trabajaban, y se preguntaba cuando volvería a conseguir un trabajo. Se prestó a dormir una siesta y al instante quedo dormido, había tenido muchas pesadillas y retorcidos sueños las últimas noches y estaba agobiado, ni por mencionar la intriga y nervios que le proporcionaban las demoniacas figuras que rondaban su cabeza, y esa tarde, no sería la excepción… Comenzó a tener vividos sueños, en donde sentía todo como si estuviera despierto, veía una sangrienta y visceral lucha entre miles de soldados, millones a su parecer, hacia donde viera había gente combatiendo con desesperación, gritos, cuerpos agonizantes de humanos y seres que jamás había visto en su vida, pero definitivamente no eran humanos… De repente, sintió que algo, o alguien lo observaba, miro hacia todos lados y al parecer era invisible para todos allí, nadie parecía percatarse de él, pero seguía sintiendo esa mirada fija en él, su mente comenzó a arderle por dentro y sentía un temor en lo profundo de su pecho, algo se acercaba por detrás de el pero era incapaz de moverse, observaba toda la escena de la imperecedera lucha como una estatua, su cuerpo no le respondía, solo su vista , cada vez más nerviosa, y su mente confundida y dolorida, cuando de repente vio como unas gigantescas garras rodeaban despacio su cuerpo… tan lentamente que casi podía sentir el inminente apretón que lo reventaría en mil pedazos, pero en vez de esto, lo tomaron con fuerza, y lentamente lo levantaron hasta la vista del portador de tales objetos infernales…lo que vio, lo dejo sin respiración…dos enormes ojos de reptil, con las retinas emanando sangre lo miraban fijamente con un odio y rencor que jamás había presenciado, de repente el demonio abrió su gigantesca boca y allí se percató de unos colmillos que fácilmente eran más largos que la mitad de su cuerpo, y de varios trozos de cadáveres aun sangrantes que se encontraban atrapados entre sus dientes, al instante supo que, sueño o no, lo que sentía era demasiado real para ser solo un sueño, y si bien no podía engullir su forma corpórea, de alguna manera ese demonio conseguiría despedazar su alma…solo una cosa se le cruzo por la cabeza en ese momento: rezar…comenzó a rezarle a su Dios en esos escasos segundos mientras el demonio lo ingresaba a sus fauces, y entonces, de repente lo soltó y cayo bruscamente sobre uno de los colmillos del demonio, y escucho un fuerte grito de dolor que lo dejo aturdido, mientras abría los ojos vio como estaba en caída libre desde más de 10 metros de altura, sin embargo, a escasos centímetros del piso lo que a él le pareció un hombre con alas lo atrapo en un brazo y con un rápido giro amortiguo la caída interponiendo su cuerpo, atontado, vio como el demonio en un rápido movimiento se enfrentó a ellos y con la mano sana ( la otra se veía cercenada y sangrante) empuño una descomunal espada de más de 4 metros de largo, y la forzó a través de la pesada atmosfera hasta llegar a el…y atravesarle la caja torácica en su totalidad y enterrarse en una roca que tenía a su espalda, el golpe letal partió su cuerpo en dos, ante la entristecida y desesperada mirada de quien había sido su salvador segundos antes...el demonio pronuncio varias palabras en su lengua y saco el alma del cuerpo partido del desafortunado individuo, pero para su desdicha, lo que parecía ser el final de la batalla para él, termino siendo su peor pesadilla…un portal , no de disformidad, ni de telaraña o cualquiera que haya conocido antes, se abrió y trago el alma del desdichado…Y allí comenzó la historia que cambiaría el curso no solo de la humanidad, sino de todas las razas del universo… El portal no solo había reclamado el alma de Belisario, su cuerpo también fue engullido por otra rama de la misma dimensión del mismo y lo habían llevado a un jardín cuya inconmensurable hermosura no hacían otra cosa que confundirlo aún mas sobre si seguía soñando o no, cuando de repente una voz se dejó oír, y le dijo que no estaba más en el sueño, estaba en el plano de la realidad y unas palabras que no entendió bien, cuando súbitamente toda la imagen paradisiaca cambio y las bellas plantas y animales gráciles mutaron en una amenazante selva y toda clase de depredadores potenciales, y de repente un agudo dolor en su cuerpo le hizo ver que ciertamente estaba en la realidad…. Capitulo I: Descubrimiento Se encontraba tendido en el piso, se sentía húmedo, la atmosfera pesada y calurosa, estaba anocheciendo y se escuchaban toda clase de ruidos de animales amenazantes, realmente parecía que a cada segundo se presentaría alguna criatura que arrancaría sus vísceras, pero un agudo dolor lo hizo volverse sobre sí mismo, sentía calor en el estómago y notó que había caído sobre una rama con espinas, extraño pensó, las espinas son de climas secos, pero todo el lugar no se parecía a nada de lo que había en su mundo natal (lo cual lo confundió, puesto que era estudiante de biología, y su planeta era el único que tenía vida en el sistema solar, y no se conocía de vida en otros planetas, hasta donde la gente común sabia…) intentó zafarse pero una puntada de dolor que lo hizo gritar hasta que la garganta le quedo seca le enseño que el miedo y la desesperación solo lo harían morir más rápido en ese infierno selvático: las espinas tenían la punta curva y habían arrancado carne, musculo y piel al zafarse…Herido, con su pequeño cuerpo, apenas 1.65mts, delgado, y sumado a sus enfermedades natales sabía que no tenía opciones, pero decidió vivir, así que junto lo poco que quedaba de si, y espeto gritando que no lo matarían tan fácil. Se hacía de noche y parecía que las criaturas más peligrosas tenían hábitos nocturnos por lo cual decidió que caminar sería lo mejor, en cualquier dirección, pero buscar rastros de humanidad …o al menos “algo” que lo ayudase…luego de casi 1 hora de caminata sin parar a través de la densa selva, y de darse cuenta que toda su ropa y su calzado estaban desechos por las espinas y los bichos, encontró una estructura en ruinas, parecía ser un templo, solo se veía lo que parecía ser su cara frontal, de existir una estructura estaría excavada en la roca de la montaña que la cubria por detrás y la izquierda. cuando llego encontró que dos estatuas de lo que parecía mármol adornaban (o alguna vez lo hicieron) la entrada, tenían una especie de armadura, demasiado compleja y elaborada, sostenían lo que parecían ser armas conectadas a un deposito en sus espaldas, ambas tenían manchas y lo que semejaban símbolos garabateados profanando su hermosa figura, pero eran muy antiguos y no se podía entender lo que decían. Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, y con un poco de esperanza vio que estaba cerrada ( de estar abierta podía estar repleta de animales salvajes), aunque esa luz de esperanza se acabó cuando noto que no tenía cerradura ni nada por el estilo, era una placa sólida, como si fuera un sepulcro sellado…Dio vueltas por todo el pequeño recinto pero no encontraba manera de abrir esa puerta, y los arboles tapaban la poca luz solar que desaparecería de un momento a otro dejándolo a merced de los peligros. Cansado por la pérdida de sangre y molesto por verse rendido ante las circunstancias, se dijo a sí mismo “dale, pensá, algo tiene que haber, pasaste por Dios sabe que extraño agujero del diablo para caer en este planetoide de mierda lleno de bichos histéricos, y ahora te vas a rendir, idiota, todavía respiras, pensá” y en ese momento se le detuvieron los nervios, y logró ver algo extraño cubierto de moho, una runa parecía, algo dentro de su pecho se despertó y se acercó a limpiarla y verla más de cerca, paso sus manos por las escrituras pero no lograba comprender nada: eran jeroglificos que no se parecían a nada que conocieran en la tierra, desesperanzado poso su mano con la palma abierta sobre estos, sintiendo como la ultima chance se desvanecia frente a el, cuando de repente sintió que algo se quebró, y un aroma extraño lleno el aire por unos segundos. Se dirigió a la entrada y vio que donde antes estaba la pared sellada, había una abertura y estaba rodeada de lo que parecía ser un campo de energía celeste, dudó un momento sobre entrar, pero los gemidos de una presa agonizante se dejaron oír junto con un alboroto a escasos 30 metros de donde estaba, y esa fue la patada emocional que lo hizo meterse de un brinco al recinto. Una vez dentro la puerta-placa se cerró tras de él y el lugar quedó iluminado por una tenue luz cuya fuente no podía divisar, el lugar era pequeño, no mas de 3 metros de ancho, y unos 4 de largo, en el suelo había una abertura con una escalera maciza, parecía de piedra blanca, que se hundía varios metros y terminaba en una pared con una abertura hacia la izquierda, bajó y encontró un pasillo de varios metros, las paredes estaban atestadas de intrínsecas runas, las reviso detenidamente pero no comprendia absolutamente nada lo que allí estaba escrito, vio unas hendiduras ovaladas en la pared pero no encontró cerradura ni algo similar, siguió y al final había otra escalera, aún más profunda, que lo llevo a una gran sala atestada de toda clase de objetos, desde jarrones, telas y utensilios, hasta espadas y dagas, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron unos objetos que se parecían en mucho a las armas que portaban las estatuas de la entrada, median más de 1 metro de largo y parecían pesar varios kilos, pero cuando las alzo se sorprendió al ver lo ligero del material, una especie de hueso de un color blanco profundo, estaba conectado a un deposito del mismo material y en la empuñadura, la cual evidentemente estaba hecha a medida de alguien mucho mas grande que el, tenia una especie de gatillo y al parecer el arma estaba “apagada”, confiado, apretó el botón y una gigantesca ráfaga rojo carmesí atravesó una de las paredes del recinto, incinerando todo a su paso y dejando un hueco de unos 30 centímetros de profundidad en la tierra detrás de la pared, el retroceso del arma lo lanzo contra la pared contraria y se desmayo al golpear fuertemente la cabeza. Tiempo más tarde un fuerte ruido lo hizo despertarse, una placa de la pared se había caído y hecho mil pedazos contra el piso, rompiendo alguno de los objetos debajo de ella y dejando al descubierto lo que parecía ser un sarcófago, se acerco cauteloso, viendo de reojo el arma que en su insensatez había accionado, y al llegar encontró un pequeño pasillo por el cual se podía pasar agachado y tras de si, una inmensa biblioteca, apasionado lector como era, se acercó y dio un vistazo , todos parecían ser compendios numerados, escritos con las mismas runas que adornaban las paredes, pero un grupo de ellos estaban escritos en su idioma, tomo uno de estos, era grande, de unos 40 cm de altura y 10cm de ancho, forrado en cuero de exquisita calidad, la tapa estaba adornada con una enorme águila bicéfala hecha en oro, se sento en el piso con el libro sobre las piernas cruzadas y sosteniendo una pequeña lámpara de luz celeste que habia encontrado en el recinto anterior. 1.2 Temor El libro, escrito en letras góticas, tenía un gran índice que enumeraba más de mil hojas, hojeando hasta el primer capítulo, este decía: Sargento mayor Brann, 23vo regimiento de jenízaros de Vulture, el día de hoy hemos estado combatiendo otra oleada de insurgentes alzados en contra del gobierno de su majestad, un puñado de desertores les habían provisto armas y munición pesada, por lo cual el combate fue violento y trabado, pero el nuevo invento de los tecnosacerdotes nos fueron de mucha utilidad, los rifles laser penetraban con mucha facilidad el chaleco antibalas que llevaban los insurrectos, y pudimos vencerlos sin mayores dificultades. El hombre a cargo del alzamiento fue capturado, moreno de ojos café oscuro, corpulento y de poco más de metro setenta, llevaba un suelto uniforme color arena desgastado sin insignias, con magullones en la cara y varias quemaduras producidas por el laser, pero al menos hablaba, que era lo que más me importaba en ese momento, y si no hablaba por las buenas, lo haría por las malas, y tenia un par de hombres especializados en …ablandar la lengua…sorpresivamente se mostro muy cooperativo (al parecer mis subordinados ya le habían dado una “fraternal” bienvenida previa que facilito bastante la tarea, y lo dejo con varios dientes menos, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas) nos dijo todo lo que necesitábamos saber: almacenes de munición, cantidad de tropa efectiva, vehículos, rutas de abastecimiento y demás información de vital importancia estratégica, pero lo que mas me importaba a mi era otra cosa…hacia pocos años, una nave xeno habia ingresado al planeta en un sector lejano de la jungla, donde no teníamos ningún explorador, pero sabíamos que los renegados usualmente circulaban por allí. Le pregunte una y otra vez pero insistia en que no sabia nada al respecto…lastima por el, porque lo haría hablar, no importa por cual método, hablaría…luego de horas de “atención” por parte de mis hombres y un sinfín de artilugios que disponíamos para la materia, el cuerpo del hombre no resistio mas , y murió ahogado en la laguna de sangre que se habia formado en su traquea…a mis subordinados se les habia ido la mano, pero no podía reprenderles, puesto que la mayoría había perdido su familia en los violentos alzamientos paramilitares, y tenían una marcada sed de sangre para con los traidores. Siguió ojeando el libro y una sección tenia fotos impresas, las imágenes eran, viscerales, cuanto menos… en una de ellas se mostraba ( a todo color) una plaza repleta de cadáveres de mujeres, niñas, hombres, y algunos soldados, y en el centro, una estrella erguida de ocho puntas, con un cadáver distinto en cada una de ellas…aun sangrantes y con sus vísceras saliendo de ellos… el fotógrafo sin duda era un profesional, porque desde el ángulo que la tomo se podía ver el rostro de la mayoría de los cuerpo, muchos con cara de espanto, dolor, otros con sus ojos vacios, mirando el cielo…y fue precisamente eso lo que llamo su atención, este tenia un tono rojizo-violáceo y se podían ver lo que parecían rostros de demonios desdibujados en el, un infierno en la tierra…Las siguientes imágenes mostraban escenas similares, los soldados que recorrían las calles tenían mascaras de gas, una coraza que apenas cubria desde la base del cuello hasta la cintura, pantalones camuflados en gris y negro lo que mostraba que eran unidades para combate en áreas edificadas, y muchos de ellos poseían lanzallamas. En unas imágenes el fotógrafo pudo captar el inicio de un combate, una explosión despedazo uno de los hombres con lanzallamas y la explosión de su tanque de gas hizo que sus compañeros quedaran envueltos en una terrible nube de fuego, mientras sus compañeros buscaban posiciones defensivas y otros disparan al descubierto, al tiempo que una gigantezca figura dentro de mas de 3 metros de altura se la veía corriendo hacia el grupo, tenia una pesada armadura con la estrella de 8 puntas en el pecho y unas temibles garras en una mano, seguida de un hacha en su diestra, cuernos adornaban su cabeza a medio cubrir por un roto casco, su armadura, alguna vez gloriosa, estaba “decorada” con pieles humanas , cadenas y cráneos, y detrás de el se veía un millar de pequeñas figuras humanas siguiéndole. Luego de esa foto no habia ninguna otra, aunque ya se podía adivinar el destino de ese pelotón…. Las imágenes dejaron su mente profundamente perturbada y busco los siguientes 5 libros algo que le diera una luz de esperanza, si bien parecían relatos de tiempos antiguos del planeta, lo único que sabía de ese lugar hasta el momento era que estaba lleno de dementes desquiciados y demonios, ni que hablar sobre los vejámenes que ejercían sobre la población. Leyó y leyó hasta que el último libro relata como un grupo de soldados “xenos” habían descendido sobre el planeta y apoyado a los defensores contra la marea impía, los llamaban “eldars” y las pocas fotos que había de ellos, le hizo darse cuenta de que eran seguramente los constructores, y dueños, de ese lugar donde se encontraba ahora mismo, pero al seguir leyendo un profundo miedo se adueñó de su corazón: el último libro relataba en el penúltimo capítulo como los eldars , luego de ayudarles a vencer a su aparente enemigo común, habían tenido una privada reunion los altos mandos de ambas facciones, y al salir del recinto del palacio real donde había tenido lugar, la exarca eldar, portaba una afilada lanza en su mano, ensangrentada...y sin media palabras todos los guardias eldar asesinaron a sangre fría la guardia del lugar, y prosiguieron hasta purgar el mundo de la presencia humana, un escriba relata: “solo quedo yo, encerrado en el habitáculo de mi taller-biblioteca, rezando al Dios emperador para que se apiaden de mi alma, escucho el tiroteo , los gritos y los gorgoteos de gargantas cercenadas afuera en la calle, los guardias no son rival para los hábiles espectros aullantes que en su macabra danza siembran la muerte a su paso con sus afiladas espadas. pronto entraran aquí y despedazaran mi cuerpo, fueron nuestros grandes aliados y ahora nos apuñalan por la espalda, un acto que cualquiera marcaria como una aberrante traición, salvo los que conocemos los oscuros secretos del general khan…” Sin aliento, levanto su mirada del libro, y sintió como un frio y siniestro escalofrió recorria toda su espalda…se sentía muy agobiado, y recordó la herida que tenia en su costado derecho, y que no había comido ni tomado agua desde hacía horas, se levantó en dirección a la salida para ver si encontraba algo útil para salir de allí a buscar alimento, pero luego de 2 pasos sus piernas fallaron y perdió el conocimiento, no sin antes ver por un segundo, una figura esbelta y oscura, con una larga y afilada espada, y se desmayó… Recuperando el conocimiento, sintió que se encontraba recostado sobre algo, sus parpados le pesaban y sentía fricción con su retina al intentar abrirlos, tenia los labios y la boca seca y sentía algo adherido a su abdomen, cuando intento palparse alguien una calmada pero muy firme voz masculina le dijo “No, eso te mantiene con vida, humano”, el hecho de que le dijera “ humano” inmediatamente le hizo pensar que, en su planeta, no se conoce de otra especie inteligente además de la humana, y ese hecho le hizo acelerar el corazón y un miedo instantáneo recorrio su cuerpo, el hecho de no poder verlo hizo estresar su ya de por si débil estado y una vez mas se desvanecio. Diez horas mas tarde despertó, esta vez se sentía mucho mejor, y pudo abrir sus ojos con apenas dificultad, aunque seguía sintiendo muchísima sed, y una demandante necesidad de ir al baño…Miro su abdomen y vio que un pequeño cilindro inyectaba unas ultimas gotas de un liquido verdeazulado en su cuerpo, en eso la extraña voz le dice “tu raza es una vergüenza de la naturaleza en lo que a resistencia respecta” lanzando una pequeña risa divertida, volteo a ver y un hombre, mas bien una figura masculina, de unos 2 metros de alto, con una túnica de mangas anchas y runas en el cuello, se dirigía hacia el, tenia ojos grises como la plata, pestañas arqueadas hacia arriba, orejas semipuntiagudas , tez blanca y cuando sonrio vio que tenia dos pequeños colmillos superiores que terminaban en una punta de aguja, casi como un vampiro de las leyendas de su planeta, algo que no lo dejo tranquilo por buen tiempo… El sujeto se acerco y le quito el aparato, el cual vio que tenia una muy fina y larga aguja enterrada en su cuerpo, la cual increíblemente no habia notado - ¿maravilloso artefacto verdad? -S-si... Qué es ? -Es una antigua tecnología de mi especie (dijo, observando el artefacto a la altura de sus ojos, sos tenido con su mano derecha, con ojos de concentración, y un ligero atisbo de melancolía) -¿Q-que eres… ? Y que hace eso ? - Pareces bastante curioso.- Le dijo cerrando la mano con el objeto y guardándolo en una bóveda en la pared de impresionante tecnología. Es lo que en tu lengua llaman “revitalizador”, tiene un coctel de fluidos revitalizantes, nutrientes, anticuerpos genéricos, antibióticos y antivirales, además de sustancias esenciales presentes en todos los organismos superiores, aunque eso ultimo se aplique relativamente a ustedes, y lanzo una risa burlona. -Gracias por inyectármelo. -De nada, ahora me debes tu vida, estuviste a minutos de morir desangrado y de la infección de la crucicaria. -¿La qué? -Esa planta en la que te caíste, es una planta carnívora, inyecta veneno pasivamente por sus ramas inmóviles, tuviste suerte que haya estado con una presa en su “boca”, solo por eso no te apreso. - ¿una planta casi me come y ni me di cuenta? Esto cada vez es mas raro… -Todo el sistema es asi, no pareces de por aqui, menos con ese ridículamente frágil aspecto, de que planeta eres? -Le llamamos “Tierra”, aunque, es el único planeta con vida del sistema, y no tenemos conocimiento de que existiera vida mas allá de nuestro mundo, así que no creo que lo conozcas. -Creo saber a cual planeta te refieres…Hace unos 36 mil años terraneos ustedes luchaban con armas de metales corrientes, madera y piezas de animales verdad? -Esa época paso hace máximo mil años, conociste mi planeta? Donde estamos ahora? -En ese caso entonces pasaste por…-Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza de un pensamiento inquietante, continuo- Se podría decir que si, en una de mis visitas me divertí “combatiendo” a lo que llamaban legión en tu mundo, unos 2 mil hombres con armaduras plateadas y túnicas rojas corrían hacia mi gritando, y bueno, le saque un poco el polvo a esa arma con la que rompiste la pared. A lo segundo, estamos en el mundo Vulture, antiguo y único mundo humano del sistema. -Te entretenías matando humanos…y además debes tener miles de años de edad a lo que me decís, porque me salvaste? -Digamos que tuve una “corazonada” como ustedes le dicen. -JA ! aggghhh… - de repente un agudo dolor en el estomago le hizo recordar que tenia un asunto urgente con el baño. -Ah…es un efecto del coctel, podes ir a orinar al exterior. Recuerda que ya me debes una vida! Le grito riéndose mientras Belisario corría a la entrada, para darse cuenta que seguía cerrada y no había panel ni nada para abrirla. -Humanos... dijo desilusionado y recitando una frase la puerta se abrió, el sol encegueció a Belisario que tuvo que esperarse unos segundo para recuperar la vista y no tropezarse en las escaleras, apenas pudo hacerlo salió y acercándose al árbol mas cercano y luego de examinarlo detenidamente para corroborar que no fuera otra planta que intentase comérselo, se dispuso a orinar. Mientras lo hacia se volteo y vio que el extraño estaba parado apoyado sobre una de las estatuas de la entrada, mirando el cielo pensativo. Se escuchaban sonidos de todo tipo de aves y animales, así como ocasionalmente un quejido agonizante de una presa infortunada. Termino, caminando despacio se acerco a el: -Todavía no me dijiste que sos, humano no sos. -jajá . Claro que no lo soy. Soy un eldar, genéticamente no estamos emparentados, y si bien alguna vez tu raza se acerco a nuestra tecnología, ahora son un monton de bizarros maleantes que pretenden conquistar la galaxia a golpe de puño y rayitos laser. - Conquistar la galaxia? Si apenas un puñado de hombres piso la luna hace .. - Hace treinta y cinco mil años. -¿¡35mil años, de que hablas!? -Por lo que me decís vos pasaste por un túnel del tiempo, una anomalía que normalmente te lleva años, décadas, o cuanto mucho algunos siglos para delante o atrás de la fecha del salto, pero en tu caso es increíble, tienes tu conciencia bien y tu cuer…bueno…tu cuerpo no quedo tan bien jaja. -Siempre he sido así. Le contesto con mirada de fastidio y frustración -El cuerpo siempre se puede arreglar, pero lo que hay dentro del alma de un individuo, eso no se puede cambiar por ningún medio, y en ninguna raza. Le dijo, esta vez con un sorpresivo tono serio y seco. -Osea…estoy casi 35 milenios delante de mi época, eso quiere decir que mi….mi esposa…Y unas lagrimas rodaron por su rostro mientras recordaba la cálida presencia de su mujer… El eldar lo miro fijo, serio, pero sin articular palabra, como si alguna vez hubiera sentido, o al menos entendiera el sufrimiento de ese pequeño hombre. Se dio media vuelta y enfilo hacia el templo, haciéndole ademan de que entrase con el. -Bueno, mi nombre es elendriel, soy un errante eldar de uno de los mundos engullidos en La Caída, voy por mi cuenta y no respondo a ninguno de los mundo astronave, a todo esto asumo que no estarás comprendiendo ni una sola palabra que digo… -Exactamente…interrumpí por lo bajo. -Bueno, es normal…técnicamente ni siquiera perteneces al imperio del hombre, ni a esta época…Que desgracia la tuya, caer en este planeta, y en este momento… En ese momento me seguía preguntando porque me había salvado…o mas aun, de quienes…esa expresión de preocupación (y casi diría que lastima) con la que me miraba, me inquietaba aun mas. Me dijo que como había pasado mucho tiempo dormido y estaba en un mundo totalmente hostil, necesitaba comenzar cuanto antes a entrenarme, pero mientras decía eso se quedo pensativo un momento examinándome. -Con ese cuerpo, no durarías 1 minuto allí afuera, ni que hablar de seguirme…Quizás, pueda hacer algo para ayudarte a ser el hombre que tu corazón siente ser, el que necesitas y debes ser…-por un segundo tenia la mirada dirijida hacia mi, pero veía mas alla de mi, luego de un par de segundos continuo- pero debo advertirte, te dolerá, sentirás dolor a limites inimaginables, y es posible que algunas criaturas se sientan tentadas en atacarte deliberadamente durante el proceso… -De que se trata ese proceso? -Mira: me enseño un centro pequeño, de no mas de 10 centímetros de largo- Esto, es El triunfo de la Voluntad, pertenecía al mundo donde yo nací, solo había 100 en el mundo, todas destruidas o perdidas en la disformidad, esta es la única que logre salvar en una de mis incursiones, originariamente se creo con un único propósito: salvar a aquellos que habían caído en la maldición de la carne, es decir, que nacieron con cuerpos débiles, pero sus espiritus demostrasen valor, sin embargo todo tiene su precio… -Me atacaran ellos… -De que hablas ? Dijo enterrando en mis ojos una mirada preocupada. -Bueno…es una suposición mía solamente…antes de entrar en ese portal,o lo que fuera, que me trajo acá , estuve teniendo sueños con unas terribles criaturas…demonios… Su mirada se torno en preocupación y curiosidad. -Y todas esas criaturas te atacaban? Pregunto elendriel -Si…mas o menos…le conté mi último sueño detalle a detalle y se quedó aun mas preocupado, pero esta vez había consternación en su rostro, y durante unos minutos no hizo nada mas que pensar largamente mirando un punto en el infinito delante de el, luego bajo un poco su cabeza a medida que su rostro se tranquilizaba y volteando a mirarme dijo: -Al parecer alguien predijo que vendrías, e intentaron matarte como mejor saben ellos, entrando a través de tus sueños, la única puerta que tienen si nadie los invoca físicamente…lo cual.. .evidentemente…quiere decir que alguien te necesita en este tiempo, y otros… te quieren muerto… -Que consuelo, suspire, alzando las cejas y pensando que mi vida había pasado de ser una agonizante monotonía, a una carrera contra una muerte que seguramente seria bastante cruel… -Ahora, sigamos con lo que te decía…es cierto lo que dices, veras, el cetro se convierte en un arma a elección del corazón del portador, aunque a veces suele ser aleatoria si sos apto para todas sus variantes, pero todas son de cuerpo a cuerpo. Al usarla el arma tiene impacto tanto en el universo material como el inmaterial, dado que con cada muerte que provoca tu cuerpo absorbe la esencia vital de ese individuo, si mataste a un inocente, tu cuerpo mutara, y si matas a mas de uno, seguirás así hasta transformarte en un horrible engendro demonio, y si tenes religión, lo mas probable es que pases a ser uno de sus némesis…Ahora, por otro lado, si matas gente impura, asesinos, violadores, ladrones, gente con su alma corrupta, o incluso demonios, servidores del mal, tu cuerpo se purificara, todas tus enfermedades desaparecerán y luego tu cuerpo se perfeccionara hasta lo optimo, o incluso extraordinario, dependiendo que tan lejos pueda llegar tu alma y tu voluntad…Existe la creencia de que estas armas fueron forjadas cuando una criatura con armadura y espada dorada y brillante, con alas blancas como el algodón puro, se encontró con un consejo de brujos eldar y les dio los conocimientos para crearlo, diciéndoles que esta seria su arma contra el mal que estaba por venir, pero también podía ser su perdición…(su mirada se volvió perdida,triste, como si recuerdos muy dolorosos y profundamente arraigados en su corazón cobrasen vida y le abrieran la herida). Desgraciadamente –continuo- , sus almas…estaban ya demasiado corruptas… No podía hacer nada para alejar esa pena que lo abrumaba, asi que intente cambiar el tema a algo mas técnico. -Pero, con lo que me decis, hay un problema…Como hare para acabar con alguien…con mi…bueno, esto.. Dije haciendo ademanes señalando mi cuerpo. -Esa parte, se puede solucionar…Esta arma no tendría sentido si no lo pudieran usar todos sin importar su estado físico, por lo cual te enseñare unas frases, que liberan el poder intrínseco del arma y te permiten debilitar a tu adversario, antes de entrar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. -Ahora si comienza a gustarme! -Bueno, por aca tengo una armadura humana que encontré en una de mis expediciones, es del auge de la humanidad, una pieza bastante exótica y con una tecnología de la cual ya no se tiene datos completos. Se ajusta automáticamente al tamaño del portador, ten, póntela, y acá tenés un arma automática, por si acaso (tras lo cual se hecho una pequeña risa burlona de esas que ya me había olvidado). La armadura tenia lo que parecía ser una cubierta holográfica, elendriel me explico que sus baterías solares la proveen de energía, y su principal ventaja es que se camufla inmediatamente en cualquier entorno, casi como si fuera un espejo y no pesaba mas de 10 kilos, aunque para mis 65kilos eso era decir mucho, estaba tan bien hecha que el peso se distribuía perfectamente, aunque la prótesis de titanio de mi columna (quebrada a la mitad, por cierto) no lo agradecía mucho… -Que pasa? -Nada, solo me duele un poco la espalda por el peso. -humanos…pareciera que los hacen de cristal y con fecha de vencimiento.- (risa burlona) -ja…ja…ja (sarcasmo) -Para comenzar vamos a cazar alguna bestia a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, la ubicación de este templo es un secreto absoluto, y con absoluto me refiero a que en la teoría yo estoy muerto, por tanto esto no existe. -Entiendo, y como haremos para viajar?. -Sencillo, viajaremos por la telaraña. -La que? (solo falta que este ahora mute en una araña pensé) - ya veras pequeño, ya veras. Dicho esto, hizo unos movimientos con su mano sobe una de las paredes del lugar donde tiene las cosas guardadas, y se abrió una pequeña sala, de aproximadamente 2x2x2 metros ( casi un cubo perfecto) con una estructura en forma de semi-arco que despedía chispas a mitad de distancia entre la punta del arco y la parte que tocaba el piso -Cuando entres repetí estas palabras en tu mente todo el tiempo hasta que salgas al otro lado: “al -iritia” NO te equivoques, o saldrás por algún lugar remoto, o algo peor. -Esta bien. Dicho esto entro al portal de una forma grácil como si comenzara una danza, lo seguí mientras repetía una y otra vez las palabras en mi mente, y de repente, al llegar al lugar donde salían las “chispas” sentí como una corriente pseudoelectrica recorria mi cuerpo entero y una fuerza que me arrastraba por un vacio infinito a una velocidad vertiginosa, para luego quedar suspendido en un espacio psicodélico donde no habia principio ni fin, piso ni techo, solo estaba allí, suspendido, todo esto duro no mas de 5 segundos, hasta que comenze a descender (o mas bien parecía que todo a mi alrededor subia en diagonal hacia detrás de mi y de nuevo sentí esa vertiginosa velocidad y me acerque en menos de un segundo a una especie de esfera eléctrica idéntica a la anterior, y finalmente sali, sobre una montaña, al espacio real, donde estaba sentado de piernas dobladas elendriel, que me lanzo una mirada de soslayo y con una leve sonrisa dio un grácil salto para parase, casi como si fuera un bailarín de ballet que me provoco una sonrisa por lo inesperado. -Y bien, te gusto el viajecito? -No tengo idea que fue eso, pero estuvo demasiado bueno jeje. -Jaja -¿Donde estamos? -Exactamente a…miro una pantalla táctil como de cristal líquido, que tenía en su antebrazo derecho- a 917,3kilometros humanos del templo. -Es una broma… -No, porque mentiría en algo así?-Dijo, mirándome con sorpresa y seriedad -Porque no pasaron más de 10 segundos desde que cruzamos ese portal -humanos…por eso es que siguen demorándose meses y años en viajar de aqui a allá. Veras, nosotros los eldar podemos viajar por la telaraña porque todos somos psíquicos, y manejamos a voluntad los secretos del tiempo y espacio, por eso es que te hice memorizarte esa palabra, así se llama esta puerta de telaraña que tenemos detrás nuestro, la cual no ves porque esta camuflada, pero más importante aún, si yo no hubiera pasado primero, jamás hubieras pasado por el portal. -Porque? -Porque al pasar, dejo un rastro de apertura en el portal, por ser psíquico, y por unos breves segundos permite a otro ser, aunque no sea psíquico, pasar por el, aunque no es seguro que llegue al mismo destino que el psíquico, al ser de esta naturaleza, repitiendo esas palabras en tu mente dejas una impronta en la red que inmediatamente asocia tu entrada, con la salida que pronuncias, y listo, aquí estas, al lado mio, tan concentrado que no te has dado cuenta que estas apunto de morir. -¡¿que?! De repente elendriel efectuo un largo salto sobre mi y se esfumo en una nube de electricidad en el aire, lo que me dejo con el corazón a dos mil latidos por segundo y tirado en el suelo apoyado sobre mi brazo izquierdo y atajándome instintivamente con el derecho, en una fracción de segundo escucho disparos y gritos, como ordenes, entonces giro la cabeza para mirar que ocurría detrás de mí, mientras me arrastraba cuerpo a tierra a una gruesa raíz de árbol cercana, buscando protección, 15 metros delante vi que había unas frondosas hojas se movía y de repente sale a la carrera un hombre con un chaleco y pantalón camuflados y disparando desquiciadamente con una escopeta automática que destrozo todo a mi alrededor aunque gracias a Dios la raíz parecía de hierro y no me paso ninguna esquirla, en cualquier segundo me tendría en su mira, entonces recordé que me habia dado una sub-ametralladora compacta, la cual saque rápidamente y luego de quitar el seguro me asome apenas para localizar al desgraciado y dejarlo como un colador, pero no vi a nadie… me incorpore hasta arrodillarme, siempre apuntando hacia el lugar donde antes estaba ese tipo, pero no habia nadie, cuando me erguí vi el cuerpo tendido en el piso, con un tajo que lo habia partido en diagonal desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera derecha, con el consecuente desparramamiento de tripas y sangre, lo que daba un panorama horrendo, aunque en cierta forma me alegraba de que fuera el cadáver de ese infeliz y no el mío el que estuviera allí. En ese instante de repente aparece del aire elendriel, posándose en el suelo como si la gravedad para el fuera más ligera y apenas se le flexionan las piernas, tenía una sonrisa malvada impresa en un rostro lleno de fiereza y determinación, pero con ese perenne tono burlón que aun no lograba descifrar. -Hora de re-estrenar al triunfo de la voluntad. Dicho esto hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándome que lo siguiera Con dificultad caminamos unos 30 metros, al llegar había un maleante agonizante, tenía las piernas apuntadas limpiamente a la altura de la rodilla, y sangraba profusamente. -Acaba con el antes que muera, o uno de los siguientes. -¿Cómo? – exclame con un hilo de voz, jamás en mi vida había siquiera herido a alguien, aunque yo sabía que, muy dentro de mi…siempre mantuve oculta una faceta de mi ser que jamás quise ejercer… -Lo que escuchaste, toma al triunfo y ella se moldeara hasta tomar la forma estable, y luego acaba con este cerdo. Triunfo comenzó a moldear varias formas hasta que luego de unos 20 segundos se materializo en una lanza de aproximadamente 1.20 metros de largo, y una punta de unos 15cm con doble filo, que parecía estar cargada de estática. -Interesante- señalo elendriel. -¿Porque? -No importa, ahora este desgraciado ( quien tenia profundo terror que emanaba de su rostro), ha violado y abandonado a su suerte a numerosas mujeres, y niñas…-en ese momento el rostro de elendriel ardía en ira, de una forma tan amenazadora que sentí temor- ahora, imagínate un segundo esa grotesca escena y mira su cara, esa cara de monstruo, de aberración, afeitada burdamente con esa grasa que tiene debajo de su piel, el aliento de un alcohólico que se huele desde aquí, esa mirada de lascivia e inmoralidad, imagínatela sobre…tu esposa. Cuando dijo eso, una fugaz, pero feroz imagen se vino a mi mente y con toda la ira contenida en mis manos y brazos, la desate lanzando una violenta estocada que atravesó de lado a lado el pecho del desgraciado y comenzó a ahogarse en su propia sangre.De repente con un sonoro ronquido de su pecho sentí la vida irse del cuerpo de ese hombre, y una ráfaga de energía verde (que luego descubri que solo el portador del arma podía ver) serpenteo por el arma hasta llegar a mi mano y subir por mis brazos para luego esparcirse por todo mi cuerpo, lo que me dejo con una sensación de poder y bienestar, mezclada con angustia, ira, y un sinfín de emociones que se albergaron en mi ser luego de matar por primera vez. -Excelente, vamos al próximo- dijo con voz firme y rostro serio y decidido elendriel. El siguiente estaba intentando huir, a pocos metros de donde estábamos había visto como acabe con su compañero, y con la única pierna y el único brazo que le quedaba (ambos casi a la mitad) intentaba sin éxito sortear una raíz gruesa y alta (de unos 60cm de altura, en arco) de un gran árbol que bloqueaba su camino. Cuando me acerque, la cara del hombre se puso pálida e hizo una mueca de terror, antes de que pudiese articular algo que iba a decir, atravesé mi lanza en el centro de su pecho esta vez cerrando mis ojos, estaba temblando y la hoja penetro apenas unos pocos centímetros en su esternón, lo que provoco un estridente grito de dolor y mis temblorosas manos soltaron el arma, viendo como ese pobre desgraciado se retorcía de dolor y sangraba profusamente. -Toma el arma rápido, antes que se muera y pierdas su esencia. El tono de voz calmo y firme, y el desprecio que había en la mirada de elendriel me hizo sobrecogerme y me sorprendí a mi mismo enojado por esa falta de sensibilidad ante la muerte, algo de lo cual se dio cuenta (parecía que leia mi mente) y me dijo -No te confundas, todas las muertes me afectan de alguna manera, exepto la de los corruptos, esas las saboreo profundamente…- en ese momento lanzo una mirada asesina al desdichado, que me dejo de una pieza-. Ahora, hazlo, quedan 3 y creo que uno se esta escapando, además de que todos tienen heridas y no sobrevivirán muchos minutos mas. Rápido! Entonces decidí que mejor encontraba otra forma de acabar con ellos, me di cuenta que si los miraba a los ojos me paralizaba, por lo cual pensé que si me esforzaba podía hacer que el arma hiciera la mayor parte del trabajo, luego de asir de nuevo la lanza, di vuelta al tipo y parado encima de el, con mis piernas a cada lado del torso, sostuve en alto la lanza juntando fuerza y la descargue de una estocada perfecta en su tallo cerebral, lo que acabo de inmediato con su vida y absorbí su energía. Esa parte del cuerpo parecía especialmente vulnerable, y al ser la conexión del cerebro con el resto del sistema nervioso, acababa al instante con la vida de la victima. Repetí la acción con los otros 3 y al acabar estaba consternado, pero extrañamente me sentía muy bien, demasiado bien… -Excelente trabajo, vacilaste un poco con los 2 primeros, pero esa técnica que usaste con los otros estuvo perfecta para la ocasión, si fueras mujer quizás te hubiera dado un beso- dijo, lanzando una malvada y burlona risa. -menos mal que no lo soy- dije entornando los ojos y riéndome. -Bueno, te abras dado cuenta que tu cuerpo ha cambiado. -me siento un poco mejor nada mas. -Mira tu herida. Cuando me fije, la herida ya no estaba, había cicatrizado completamente, y también note que tenia un rara sensación, como si mi cuerpo funcionara mejor…algo mas había cambiado pero no se veía a simple vista. Algunos dolores habían desaparecido y sentía que podía ver mejor. Como veras es un largo camino el que tenes que recorrer, solo has tomado 5 almas de corruptos menores. Un cultista equivale a 2 humanos corruptos ordinarios, un cultista con cierto rango equivale de 3 a 10 almas normales, y un demonio o marine del caos a varias decenas, pero claro, apenas un puñado de hombres en la galaxia puede vivir para contar que estuvo a menos de 20 metros de distancia de esos dos últimos. - Que es un marine del caos? -Recordas que en uno de los libros viste una foto humana donde habia un hombre-demonio enorme vistiendo una macabra armadura? -S-si , lo recuerdo, era aterrador… Por cierto, todo el tiempo que estuve allí me estuviste observando?. -apenas si me escondi, tus primitivos sentidos me erizan la piel. -… -Bueno, esa es la verdad, pero siento un poco de empatía hacia ti, por eso es que todavía no rebane tu cuello a pesar de que casi destruíste todo mi templo. -Con respecto a eso, lo siento, parecía una reliquia que ya no funcionaba… -Error, las armas eldar están hechas para ser imperecederas, solo una rotura física o psíquica pueden romperlas parcial o definitivamente. -Ya veo…por cierto, excelente habilidad con la espada. -Es un filo purgatorio, no una espada, pero gracias. Ahora iremos a la base de esos desgraciados, esta a pocos cientos de metros de aquí. Caminamos algo mas de 1 hora cuando vi mi reloj, el paisaje era duro y muy, muy tupido…se me enredaban lianas, se me atascaban los pies en lodo que parecía piso firme, o una raíz ocasional me hacia tropezar, odiaba ese lugar y recite todo mi diccionario de insultos en ese trayecto…a diferencia de elendriel, que parecía estar disfrutando del vergonzoso espectáculo que le brindaba mi torpeza…sin embargo, algo hacia que me sintiera a gusto…era la armadura? a esas alturas la sentía muy comoda y me daba una seguridad que no podía explicar con palabras…quizás fuera la sensación de estar armado, aunque…para mis adentros sabia que no era ninguna de esas cosas…habia purgado la inmunda presencia de 5 almas corruptas…algo que toda mi vida habia deseado, acabar a sangre fría con aquellos que ofendieran abiertamente a Dios, y lo habia hecho, 5 veces en pocos minutos, y me dirigía a seguir con ello. Pensar en esto hizo venir a mi mente varias imágenes de la carnicería que se avecinaba, lo que no hizo mas que tensar cada musculo de mi cuerpo y comenze a sentir una extraña sensación de pesadez en mis extremidades, calor, pero mi piel apenas si estaba caliente y una presión en las sienes cuando de repente me di cuenta que elendriel no estaba mas a mi lado, me pare en seco e instintivamente me agache, cuando veo pasar a un hombre vestido con la misma ropa que los anteriores, llevaba una ametralladora en sus manos y una extraña pistola en su cintura, se dirigía a un lugar en concreto, lo segui de cerca unos 80 metros, hasta llegar a un pequeño claro en la selva, se escuchaba el llanto y el grito de una mujer, joven, de unos 30 años, cuando pude acercarme mas vi que tenia el cabello marron oscuro, piel morena, ropas desgastadas y rotas que tironeaba para que taparan sus prominentes pechos y su zona intima, cuando de repente vi sus ojos...una tristeza y asco sin igual, destellaban desesperanza. Estaba contra una pared de metal , de lo que parecía ser una improvisada choza, habia 3 hombres armados contando al que estaba siguiendo, que la estaban rodeando y se reian con lascivas y ruidosas carcajas a poco mas de 5 metros de donde estaba yo escondido -No por favor, no otra vez, estoy sangrando, no lo hagan mas. no, noooo!-gritaba sollozando la pobre mujer, que a esas alturas ya me había provocado un vuelco el corazón y la ira, esta vez aun mas incontenible que hacia instantes, recorría mi cuerpo y sentía el latir de mi corazón en mi cabeza. -Seeeehhh, yo aún no te he cogió puta-Dijo el que había estado siguiendo, mientras desabrochaba su pantalón y sacaba un anormal miembro de lo que me pareció mas de 25 centímetros. La escena que al principio me había parecido frívola y una aberrante violación segundos atrás, me estaba comenzando a, excitar…otra parte de mi cerebro me decía que eso estaba mal, esa mujer estaba siendo tomada contra su voluntad, y en eso de repente la levantan violentamente entre los otros 2 y la ponen contra el muro, uno de cada lado, sosteniendo sus manos contra la pared y cuando abieron sus muslos con las otras manos libres, pude ver que en verdad estaba sangrando, y muy profusamente, seguro había sido violada por Dios sabe cuantos y la destrozaron por dentro…Eso termino de convencer a la “facción” de mi cerebro que aborrecía ese acto, y con renovada decisión sin pensarlo 2 veces me lanze a la carga sobre el distraído hereje que, miembro en mano, estaba mirando junto con los otros 2 hacia otra tienda cercana donde pasaba una escena similar, por lo que ninguno me vio acercarme desde su flanco izquierdo en diagonal al grupo, tome impulso con una roca que habia cerca y salte sobre su cuello con la lanza ahora convertida en una espada larga de filo curvo, y de un solo movimiento corte casi diagonalmente su cuello, el cual lanzo un chorro de sangre que empapo a la joven y al que la tenia por su izquierda, inmediatamente al caer en el piso encaro contra el situado a la derecha de la mujer, que se prestaba a alcanzar mi cuello con un machete, lo cual esquivo rodando media vuelta hacia la derecha y el tipo pasa de largo por el impulso, cae de rodillas y cuando estaba tomando impulso para levantarse yo lo hago mas rápidamente y corto de lado a lado su cuello, 2 menos… la realidad iba en cámara lenta, no habían pasado mas de 5 segundos desde que decapite al primero, la mujer se lanzo toscamente a golpes de puño contra el restante para distraerlo, una acción que me dio segundos esenciales, para cuando se la saco de encima de un golpe que la dejo inconciente tirada sobre la pared donde segundos atrás habían intentado abusar de ella, yo ya lo tenia en la mira de mi rifle y abri a balazos el esternón del desgraciado, para mi sorpresa eran proyectiles explosivos, que hicieron una macabra escena de tripas y sangre esparcidas por todo el lugar hasta que cayo de espaldas pesadamente con las manos abiertas aun sosteniendo su escopeta. No tuve mas que 3 segundos para contemplar la escena, cuando vi que salían unos 4 tipos mas de diferentes lugares y a diferentes distancias, acribille al primero y al segundo que estaban a 2 metros de mi, saliendo de la choza donde estaban violando a otra mujer, y rápidamente tome posición parapetándome en el muro donde estaba aun desmayada la primera mujer, mientras me disparaban los otros 2 tomando posiciones, uno tomo de rehén a una niña de no mas de 10 años, totalmente aterrada apenas podía respirar de lo fuerte que la ahorcaba ese infeliz, mientras con la otra mano tenia una pistola en su sien y amenazaba con matarla si no me entregaba, no termino de decir eso cuando una fugaz y rápida sombra plateada paso detrás de ambos y ejecutando un impresionante tonel a pocos centímetros del suelo vi como prácticamente volando, destrozo la espalda de ambos herejes con una brillante y fina espada, para desaparecer detrás de la pared de una choza antes que cayera el primer cuerpo y la niña pudiera huir, cosa que hizo a toda velocidad a los brazos de un hombre que estaba detrás de unas rejas en una jaula de metal ennegrecido mientras los cuerpos se cayeron toscamente al piso, con unas terribles muecas de dolor, el que se habia intentado esconder detrás del muro cayo de cara al piso y vi que toda su espalda, desde el hombro izquierdo hasta su cadera derecha, tenia un corte que aumentaba en profundidad hacia el centro de la herida, con unos 5cm de profundidad, sangraba profusamente y el cuerpo convulsionaba al igual que el otro, pero este habia caído de espaldas con las rodillas flexionadas, en eso aparece elendriel, con esa mirada asesina que ya habia visto, caminando lentamente pero con una decisión agobiante -Hazlo- me dijo. Ni que hablar, lleve mi mano ala cintura pero recordé que habia dejado tirada la espada cuando acribille al primero, corri a buscarla, no eran mas de 5 metros de distancia, y mientras volvia caminando le susurre en mi mente “ lanza” , y se transformo rápidamente en la lanza de hoja de doble filo que era la primera vez, cuando termino de materializarse y endurecerse y aparecio el característico brillo de las runas que indicaba que estaba lista para su cometido, atravesé el cráneo de esos 2 desgraciados sin vacilar, y sentí una vez mas como la ira daba espacio a la tranquilidad y la plenitud mental y corporal. Estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos cuando unas voces hablaron -Sáquennos de aquí por favor- dijo con un tono de profunda tristeza pero con un toque de esperanza una señora de unos 50 años, que fue repetido de diversas formas por las otras personas dentro de la jaula -La llave la tiene ese de chaleco negro-dijo otro Examine y allí estaban las llaves, abrí la jaula y salieron como pudieron esas pobres personas, se notaba que no habían comido ni bebido bien en mucho tiempo y todos estaban débiles, se me acerco un hombre de unos 35 años, y me pregunto -Quien sos? Y que haces con uno de los traidores??- inquirio -Traidor?-le respondi- Mas respeto con el por favor, que salvo mi vida, y sin el no hubiera podido salvar las suyas. -Bueno, por eso si les agradezco, pero su raza fue la que trajo la perdición a este planeta…y al sector entero…. -No tengo absolutamente nada que ver con esos que mencionas, pero es natural que lo confundas miserable humano- dijo elendriel, con visible fastidio y un tono de superioridad que contrastaba con su fanfarronería habitual. -Bueno basta, lo importante es que están vivos, quienes son? Quien es usted?- dije -Soy el teniente Cassimiro, del 37vo regimiento de la guardia imperial, yo y unos 5mil de mis hombres fuimos enviados a este planeta siguiendo las ordenes de un inquisidor que quería averiguar que habia pasado aquí luego de la matanza que tuvo lugar hacia 1 milenio atrás. -Mas bien para meter las narices donde no les incumbe, y entregar sus almas a khorne en bandeja de plata-dijo elendriel -Si hubiéramos sabido eso hubiéramos preferido que nos fusilaran los comisarios del regimiento, y no la espantosa muerte que sufrieron mis compañeros a manos de esos fanáticos. -Y que fue de la expedición?- Pregunte -Todos murieron y fueron ofrecidos en sacrificio a Khorne, y el puñado que sobrevivio fue atacado por una emboscada de mis hermanos, que buscaban recuperar una reliquia robada por ese estúpido inquisidor hereje, quien buscaba liberar el demonio que contiene y hacerse campeón del caos.- Dijo elendriel -Aunque odio estar de acuerdo con los xenos, asi fue…ni yo ni nadie de mi compañía tenia idea de los planes de ese maldito inquisidor, hasta que un dia el comisario lo descubrió y lo encaro, pero este le atravesó la garganta con su espada de energía antes que desenfundase su arma reglamentaria…y para entonces ya nos llovían los proyectiles eldar, mataron al inquisidor y se llevaron el objeto, dieron la orden de que nadie de los que habíamos presenciado el acto sobreviviéramos, y en eso explotaron unos tarros de combustible y rode por un barranco, del cual sali a duras penas sin ser visto, aunque a los pocos dias me atraparon estos maniáticos drogadictos hace ya 5 meses. -Supongo que por eso odias a los eldar-pregunte reflexionando -No solo eso, la matanza que mencione fue perpetrada por ellos: exterminaron toda la población humana de este planeta. -Humanos y sus pequeñas mentes…acaso son tan ciegos que no han visto el portal del caos que esta en la cordillera septentrional? -De que hablas eldar? -Yo jamas intervine en ningún conflicto directamente, pero estoy al tanto de que la reacción de mi pueblo aquella vez fue porque todos los altos mandos del planeta estaban corrompidos por tzeentch, y pretendían sacrificar a todos los civiles en su nombre, imagínese que habría ocurrido con este sistema si llevaban a cabo su cometido. -el soldado gruño y luego dijo pensando en voz alta- el único planeta habitado en miles de años luz… nosotros vinimos solo a recuperar ese artefacto, duramos 14 meses de viaje continuo en la disformidad hasta llegar aquí… -Lo ve, este sistema se hubiera convertido en un bastion del caos, fortaleciéndose durante décadas sin conocimiento del imperio. El soldado se puso a meditar, malhumorado por la aparante razón de elendriel. A lo cual yo estaba en silencio sopesando e incorporando esa información, mientras organizaba los relatos en la línea temporal. Mientras tanto la gente que habíamos liberado examinaba el lugar cuando se nos acercaron poco a poco a los tres, y el único hombre aparte del guardia nos pregunto si podíamos ayudarle a alejar los cadáveres del lugar, a lo cual accedimos con el guardia, pero elendriel se alejo diciendo que vigilaría los alrededores. Mientras tirábamos los cuerpos a unos cuantos metros de allí, en un pequeño barranco, el otro hombre nos dijo que provenían de un pequeño asentamiento a pocos kilómetros de allí, una protocolonia integrada por refugiados ,habían matado a todos los débiles de salud y a los que opusieron resistencia, y redujeron el lugar a ruinas calcinadas, por lo cual se quedarían un tiempo en estas chozas hasta poder irse a otro lugar que no les trajera tantos recuerdos, todo esto claro, si lograban sobrevivir suficiente tiempo…Una vez que termine de ayudarlos, me agradecieron entre los 2 y prometieron no olvidar lo que habíamos hecho por ellos (aunque al guardia no le hizo mucha gracia tener que agradecer la intervención de elendriel, se daba cuenta que, al menos esta vez, no era su enemigo), nos despedimos y fui en busca de elendriel, que encontre (o mas bien el me encontró) a varios metros lejos del campamento, le pregunte que haríamos ahora y me dijo que ya habia sido suficiente por hoy, además el dia entraba en su parte mas calurosa, asi que volvimos al templo sin mayores contratiempos, y una vez allí me preste a sacarme la armadura y tomar algo de agua, luego de darme cuenta que no sabia como haría para bañarme… al pararme en seco examinando las paredes con mi vista mientras tomaba un vaso de agua y pensando en esto, elendriel pareció adivinar lo que estaba pensando y me dijo que la mejor opción era un lago, pero que tuviera cuidado de no perder ningún miembro cuando lo hiciera, mofándose descaradamente. 1.3 Decisiones Agitado, con el cuerpo empapado en sudor y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora Belisario se incorporo de la improvisada cama mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que todo siguiera normal, la segunda noche después de los sucesos acaecidos en aquel campamento de esclavistas comenzó a tener vividas pesadillas: desde observar como lentamente despellajaban, mutilaban y descuartizaban a personas atadas a bizzaras camas metálicas (adornadas con un símbolo que desconocia)en medio de sobrecogedores gritos de dolor, hasta verse a el mismo dispararle a unos niños que, para su consternación, lo miraban con ojos de dolor, tristeza e ira, pero también aceptación y perdón, miradas que lo perseguían dia y noche, sin poder encontrarles una respuesta. Y esta vez no había sido la excepción: durante el corto pero intenso sueño “vivio” (o quizás seria mas adecuado decir sufrio) un agonizante recuento de episodios de su vida, desde los desesperantemente tranquilos días en los que la rutina y la falta de propósito anulaban sus sentidos y vaciaba gota a gota su voluntad de vivir, hasta los días próximos, en los cuales a duras penas podía decir que había transcurrido una hora completa de aburrimiento o trivialidades, esto porque elendriel se había encargado de entrenarlo físicamente hasta el cansancio y cuando el cuerpo llegaba a su limite le permitia descansar unos instantes para luego continuar el ejercicio, esta vez con lecciones teóricas, muchas de las cuales el mismo le solicitaba intentando conocer mas acerca de este mundo, de la extraña época en que le toca vivir, de elendriel y su raza (aunque en este caso ha sido poca o nula información la que ha podido conseguir) y de que había ocurrido con su planeta natal. Estaba aun meditando sobre su sueño (y recuperando el aliento) cuando de repente se percato del susurro característico del portal activándose, un segundo mas tarde elendriel aparece bañado en sangre, con su espada en la mano derecha y un collar adornado con una gran piedra roja en su mano izquierda, se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas mientras su espalda se inclinaba ligeramente hacia atrás con su mirada fija, su rostro inerte, pasados unos segundos bajo su mirada hacia el collar y cerro su puño con delicadeza, mientras su inmensa tristeza comenzaba a hacerse visible en sus mejillas, sus ojos parecían llorar lagrimas de sangre, su respiración comenzó a agitarse y mirando hacia arriba grito algo en su lengua que Belisario no llego a entender, acto seguido lo miro fijamente, sus ojos ardían en llamas, literalmente habían cambiado de color y su rostro palido manchado de sangre daban un espectáculo que muy pocos quisieran ver en primera persona, Belisario se incorporo lentamente sobre sus rodillas y antes que pudiera preguntarle que había ocurrido elendriel hablo: - Cuatro mil años…-hizo una pausa mientras apretaba los dientes en señal de ira contenida- 4 milenios lo busque… En eso no soporto mas y por primera vez desde que conociera a aquel eldar fuerte, jocoso, en apariencia emocionalmente impenetrable y templado, estalló en lagrimas, sollozos y maldiciones en su antigua lengua se mezclaban sin piedad, en una tormenta de sentimientos mientras apretaba contra su pecho aquel collar, cuando en ese momento Belisario recordó algo: en una de las pocas veces que elendriel le hablo sobre su especie le comento sobre las piedras espirituales, que impedían que sus almas fueran absorbidas por el gran enemigo, y que solo se quitaban cuando el portador moria…; con esto en mente espero a que elendriel comenzara a mostrar algunos signos de calma y cuando estos se presentaron desde donde estaba sentado en un pequeño banco improvisado se animo a hablarle: -A quien le pertenece? Durante unos 2 ó 3 minutos no recibió respuesta, elendriel comenzaba a calmarse pero era fácil notar que estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos como para haberlo siquiera escuchado. -Elendriel…me quedo o…-lo interrumpe- -Tus lecciones han terminado- dijo, con tono de voz bajo, apático. Belisario luego de meditar unos segundos le respondió: -Que debo llevar? La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a elendriel, que probablemente esperaba alguna especie de cuestionamiento o sollozo por quedarse solo en esa selva. -¿llevar? A que te referís? -Que debo llevar al lugar a donde vamos. Elendriel vuelve su mirada hacia el y con extrañeza y lastima le dice -A donde voy solo los muertos caminan. A donde voy las pesadillas tienen cuerpo y las esperanzas son su manjar de cada dia, a donde voy no vive nadie, pero viven todos, Voy al inicio de donde todo termino…no es un lugar para ti… -Aunque crea que entiendo algunas de tus frases-acertijo, se que probablmente no sea asi, pero mi lealtad esta con vos, y allí donde vayas yo ire, allí donde pelees yo peleare, porque me tendiste la mano cuando cualquiera me hubiera dejado morir sin mirar atrás.- le respondió, con serenidad pero firmeza y decisión Por alguna razón Belisario sentía profundo en su pecho una conexión, una empatía difícil de explicar hacia el sufrimiento de Elendriel, y sabia que fuera lo que fuera que haya intentando decirle en acertijos, era un lugar de desgracia, de tristeza y probablemente…su lugar de descanso final…aunque esto ultimo era lo que mas le preocupaba: el “descanso final” en términos eldar significa ser absorbido por su piedra de alma (si es afortunado y alguien la conserva) o quedar atrapado por toda la eternidad bajo la cruel bota de aquel Dios cuyos mayores placeres provienen de la sangre, lagrimas y esencia de aquellos pocos sobrevivientes de quienes otrora fueron los orgullosos integrantes del epitome de una de las mayores civilizaciones conocidas. Elendriel comprendio que Belisario ya había tomado una decisión y le dijo que el haría los preparativos para ambos, pero que antes necesitaba prepararlo mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de suceder, tienen las ventajas de saber a quienes se enfrentan , cuerpos sanos y armamento mas que adecuado para la tarea, pero de nada servirían ninguna de estas si cuando llegase el momento (y llegaría numerosas veces, incluso mas de la que su ira desea) sucumbieran ante los horrores que les aguardaban. Elendriel se dirigio hacia una de las paredes del recinto y apoyando el pomo de su espada en lo que antes parecía ser una mancha en la pared, se activo un panel con la misma luminiscencia del resto del lugar en el cual dibujo algunos símbolos y súbitamente la pared comenzó a cambiar de color hasta adoptar un tono plateado pálido, elendriel hizo una mueca de aprobación y tecleando otros símbolos apareció lo que parecía ser un menú de opciones en su idioma. -Bien…lo que ahora te voy a mostrar solo lo han visto aquellos que han tenido acceso a la Librería negra, te pido que abras tu mente, la liberes de prejuicios y en silencio y serenidad veas esto, si tenes alguna duda, las imágenes te perturban demasiado o percibis algo extraño dentro de tu mente, solo decímelo al instante, no lo ocultes, esto es algo parecido a lo que en tu civilización llaman videograbación, pero la tecnología con la que fue grabada también es capaz de transmitir de manera casi fiel los sentimientos y emociones de quienes están allí, tenia planeado enseñarte esto mucho después, los efectos pueden ser devastadores en razas inferiores, por el simple hecho de la gran carga psíquica que emiten estas grabaciones. -Si pueden ser letales para nuestra biología, porque tenias planeado mostrármelo? -Por la misma razón: biología, ustedes los humanos son una especie muy particular, a pesar de que en algún momento de su historia lograron desarrolar tecnologías para liberar parcialmente todo el potencial oculto de sus cerebros, esos mismos descubrimientos provocaron sangrientos enfrentamientos, y en medio de ellos la civilización humana colapso, perdiendo no solo esas tecnologías y las personas con conocimiento de las mismas, sino muchas otras mas, en una regresión sin precedentes en otras civilizaciones. -Eso explica la disparidad tecnológica que vi en aquellos libros. -Exacto, ahora tienen tanto miedo de que les vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo, que muchas tecnologías están prohibidas bajo pena de muerte, pero volviendo a lo que nos interesa, como vos venis de mucho tiempo atrás, tu mente esta naturalmente mas liberada por asi decirlo, sin embargo los riesgos siguen estando allí. -Entiendo, cuando quieras.- e hizo un ademan para que iniciara. La grabación comenzó desde la perspectiva de lo que probablemente fuera una cámara de control situada a varios metros del suelo, sobre una colina, en la cual se podía ver con toda nitidez una zona residencial que en muy pocos aspectos se parecía a las humanas: las casas parecían un único recinto esférico del tamaño de una casa terranea promedio, con lo que parecían ser paneles solares en la zona superior, esferas que flotan alrededor de las casas parecieran contener pequeñas plantaciones de vegetales (mini-invernaderos como elendriel le confirmo), las veredas y calles impolutas como si nadie las usara hasta que pudo ver que la verdadera razón era otra: todos los medios de movilidad gravitaban sobre el suelo, a mayor o menor altura, pero ninguno se posaba sobre el, probablemente la razón de las calles respondieses mas bien a una cuestión estética y de limpieza que funcional, el despliegue tecnológico era impresionante, se veía como una civilización en su epitome, con nada por lo cual preocuparse, y la imagen se repetia en numerosas escenas, barrios, ciudades, actividades al aire libre (ocasionalmente se veía lo que parecía ser una banda sinfónica tocando en zonas verdes con cientos de transeúntes aglomerados para apreciar la música), esculturas, arte urbano, fabricas totalmente automatizadas e impecables, algo tan idílico como irreal ante los ojos de Belisario, pero un doloroso pasado para un ensimismado elendriel, como demostraba su mirada nublada y su palpable aura de tristeza… Las escenas comenzaron a mostrar imágenes cada vez mas panorámicas, y a tener escritos al margen de la pantalla -Todo es tan hermoso..tan perfecto…-dijo Belisario sin salir del asombro y con un dejo de melancolía como quien aprecia una obra de arte que inunda su alma, pero en el fondo sabe que es única y jamas se repetirá- -Lo fue…era mi mundo, mi vida… -Queres hablarme un poco mas de el? -Las imágenes hablan por si mismas- dijo en tono aspero y parecio muy molesto de repente. -Lo se, pero esos escritos no los entiendo- Casi al instante de decir eso las imágenes comenzaron a tener un tono mas oscuro, todo lo que antes era de colores claros comenzaba a ser gris, negro en algunas ocasiones: la ropa de algunos (que progresivamente eran mas), los accesorios corporales, las casas, vehículos, todo comenzaba a tener otro matiz, el comportamiento social también cambio: al llegar la noche varios lugares comenzaron a tener deficiencias en iluminación y casi no existía edificio que no levantara una suerte de barrera de energía al anochecer, extrañas figuras deambulaban por las calles, parecían eldar, pero eran mas palidos, de ropas negras o de colores excesivamente brillantes, a medida que avanzaba el tiempo algunos también comenzaban a mostrar marcas en el cuerpo, cicatrices, tatuajes elaborados, perforaciones con accesorios afilados, y pronto comenzaron a verse enfrentamientos armados entre estos grupos y los guardias locales, pero, lejos de revertirse esta situación, comenzaron a verse escenas que comenzaban perturbar la mente de Belisario: estos siniestros eldar comenzaron a secuestrar a otros eldar, a veces los capturaban en la calle y los sometían a todo tipo de vejaciones, desde golpes de puño y pie hasta cortes, violaciones e incluso mutilaciones y muerte. De repente el mosaico perfecto se estaba desmoronando pieza por pieza, Belisario comenzó a sentir presión en su cabeza y pecho: era el choque psíquico que le había advertido elendriel, la felicidad, el gozo y la esperanza dieron paso a la frustración, la incertidumbre, la agonía y el regocijo del dolor ajeno, todo ese dolor, la tristeza y la desesperación la sentía en su propia piel, dentro de su mente, como si el fuera uno mas de ellos, elendriel lo comprendio y además se percato de que el humano tenia un gran don escondido: la empatía, sin embargo en este caso era algo malo para si mismo razón por la cual detuvo las imágenes y se acerco a Belisario que estaba de rodillas en el piso con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza mientras no paraba de llorar en silencio, con la respiración muy agitada y el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, se arrodillo de frente a el y poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros lo acerco a su pecho y mientras posaba su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza para tranquilizarlo le dijo: -Jamas pensé que serias capaz de incorporarlo de esta manera… -¿Por qué? ¿ porque hacen eso? Lo puedo sentir…como si cada herida la recibiera mi cuerpo, como si cada sentimiento naciera de mi corazón y mi mente fuera como una fuente donde todos tiran allí las peores cosas y solo se sumergen hasta el fondo y se acumulan. -Eso va mas alla de lo que puede transmitir la grabación…sin embargo lo que sentís es apenas la mitad de lo que sufrimos nosotros… -¿Pero porque lo hacen? ¿Quién les ordena a hacer semejantes actos de brutalidad y salvajismo cuando…cuando son todo y mas de lo que alguna vez pudiesen siquiera soñar millones de personas?! -Eso es aun tema de debate, pero ciertamente el hecho de estar tan al limite de lo posible, de tener prácticamente todo lo que pudiera tenerse, física y psíquicamente hablando, creo en muchos de los nuestros un sentimiento de insatisfacción crónica, comenzaron a buscar en lugares oscuros y prohibidos aquello que llenara sus vacios caparazones y les diera sentido a su vida, sin importar el costo…. -Todo esto, aun esta ocurriendo? -Ocasionalmente…cuando alguna de nuestras astronaves se encuentran con…ellos. -Eso quiere decir que lograron enquistar esa peste y expulsarlos de sus planetas? Al oir eso elendriel bajo lentamente su mirada, mientras sus brazos perdían fuerzas y lentamentente se alejaban de Belisario, la tristeza y la congoja lo invadieron de repente, y Belisario se dio cuenta que aun no había visto lo peor. -La respuesta a eso esta en la grabación- dijo a secas, en tono bajo, casi inaudible. Belisario le pidió unos minutos para asociar todo lo que había visto y recuperar la calma (parcialmente, al menos), luego de lo cual Elendriel la hizo continuar. Durante varios minutos se repitieron las mismas escenas, en tono cada vez mas violento, el sadismo, la inmisericordia y la desesperación aumentan proporcionalmente a la cantidad de sangre que se veía en la pantalla…y es que los eldar malignos al darse cuenta que de seguir con ese tipo de acciones en contra de su propia raza solo provocarían un conflicto sin fin, decidieron que lo mejor para saciar sus placeres oscuros era con seres de otras especies, y centraron su atención en la conformación de flotas negras, grupos de caza que surcaban el espacio en todas direcciones para traer esclavos, en la mayoría de los casos, en otros cuando una flota negra lo suficientemente grande entraba en un planeta en el que podía fácilmente establecer una superioridad militar y subyugar rápidamente a sus habitantes (civilizaciones primitivas, pobremente organizadas, mal armadas y con tecnología que recordaba desde la edad de piedra hasta el renacimiento) llevaban a cabo sus orgias sadicas in situ, algunas de las cuales fueron de tal magnitud que las mismas energías de la disfomidad (que ya habían comenzado a corromperse luego de décadas de existencia de las sectas) penetraban en el plano material, marcando para siempre el destino de dichos planetas. Las cantidades de sacrificios en masa eran impresionantes, las escenas viscerales y esclavos transportados en masa hacia los mundos eldar para regar con su sangre los salones de tortura estaban en sintonía con un cambio general en el comportamiento eldar: muchos de los que no estaban corrompidos estaban abocados a la tarea de crear una colosales naves espaciales, que no se parecían en absoluto a naves de combate y que al parecer estaban fuera del conocimiento de los caidos, además se comenzaba a ver un cambio en las grabaciones: la atmosfera de los planetas parecía mas densa, y teniendo en cuenta que los eldar utilizaban exclusivamente tecnologías que casi no emitían contaminación era evidente que la fuente de dicha polucion era otra, de hecho se parecía mucho a las intrusiones de la disformidad en los planetas sacrificados en nombre de algún misterioso Dios oscuro que los rige. En todos los planetas se repetia la misma escena, y algunas filmaciones mostraban como grupos de psíquicos ,al parecer eldars puros, realizaban rituales que visiblemente tenían efecto dado que la atmosfera se veía limpia cerca de ellos, a veces algunos cientos de metros, otros varios kilómetros, Belisario sintió mucha curiosidad por esto : -Que están haciendo? -Estan postergando lo inevitable.-respondio elendriel, totalmente abstraído por las imágenes, y con una tristeza en sus ojos que partiría en dos al mas frio y duro de los corazones. Minutos mas tarde se vio como el caos definitivo tomo el control de la situación: como si todo estuviera finamente planeado, unidades de combate oscuras (entre 20 a 500) asaltaron al unisono todos los puestos de guardia eldar leales (llamare asi a aquellos no corrompidos, que aun luchaban por la continuidad del brillante imperio eldar), cientos de miles de luces se apagaron ese dia…en algunos lugares estaban al tanto de las maniobras y se anticiparon, aniquilando a los caidos, pero eran muy numerosos, muchos de sus esclavos luchaban fanáticamente, como si estuvieran poseídos por alguna clase de demonio berserker, no sentían dolor aparente y se lanzaban al cuerpo a cuerpo sin vacilar, el caos dio paso a la locura, muchos eldar se suicidaron para evitar ser capturados por los oscuros cuando estos tomaron el control de sus zonas, la mayoria de los soldados entregaba hasta la ultima gota de su sangre para defender a los suyos, pero nada era suficiente, nada parecía poder contener a la marea de sádicos. En este punto, con las fuerzas aliadas en retirada o atrincheradas en zonas condenadas, muchos huyeron hacia esas naves gigantes que habían estado construyendo (en la grabación cada minuto representaba meses en la línea temporal) y de repente ocurrio…risas malignas y un agudo grito de dolor se escucho en toda la grabación, lo ultimo que se vio de los planetas fueron numerosos portales abriéndose y depositando millares de los mas retorcidos seres demoniacos que la mente pueda imaginar, cercenando, mutilando, descuartizando y en ultima instancia acabando con toda vida eldar leal que quedaba en ellos (incluidos, curiosamente, algunos caidos) y las atmosferas se tornaron violáceas, casi negras, toda imagen ceso, y lo ultimo que se pudo ver fueron un enorme ser oscuro acercando sus garras sobre cada planeta…para llevarlos finalmente a la disformidad. En los siguiente segundos la grabación quedo en silencio, mostrando desde las astronaves alejándose de los que alguna vez fueron los epicentros de la raza mas tecnológica, social, cultural y militarmente avanzada de la galaxia. Un panorama desolador…si eso era lo que esperaba a cualquier civilización que alcanzara ese tan deseado grado de desarrollo, entonces, ¿para que progresar? ¿para que esforzarse en ir contra la naturaleza primitiva de cada ser si, en definitiva,solo terminarían autodestruyéndose?¿para que intentar progresar como pueblo, sin en cualquier momento algun desviado, incluso alguien cercano a ti, podría terminar matándote en nombre de algún culto extraño sin importarle lo mas minimo el bien comun? Estas y muchas otras preguntar sin respuesta daban vuelta por la cabeza de Belisario en ese momento de silencio, junto con un sentimiento de tristeza que ni siquiera el podía entender, dado que era mas fuerte que cualquiera que haya sentido anteriormente, exepto, quizás, el estar separado de su amor. Estaba aun navegando en aquel mar cuando se percato que que lo que parecían ser imágenes del mismo momento eran el realidad el dia a dia, año a año, centuria tras centuria de los eldar supervivientes, sus días discurrían en la agonizante monotonía de sus astronaves, o mas correctamente: mundos-astronave, dado que ahora eran sus hogares permanentes. La grabación mostro la creación de las piedras espirituales, el como cada individuo comenzó un lento descenso emocional y sentimental hacia lo que parecían ser seres orgullosos en el mal sentido, carentes de empatía y con un marcado desprecio por las demás razas, a quienes comenzaron a utilizar según sus necesidades, una actitud que muy probablmente haya sido producto de las salvajes matanzas perpetradas por los esclavos extranjeros de los oscuros y por el hecho que, en la practica, estaban con un pie dentro de la extinción: mas del 78% de la población eldar total había sido vorazmente consumida por la gran calamidad, y muchos mundos astronave sufrieron graves perdidas posteriores producto de encuentros con los caidos u otras especies o eventos, como una flota entera que tuvo la desgracia de sufrir una averia en su sistema de navegación derivado de unos de estos encuentros y quedo a la deriva demasiado cerca de una enana blanca miembra de un sistema binario la cual estaba a punto de fusionarse con su hermana. Tal fue la magnitud de la caída en desgracia eldariana que en la actualidad (según informa esta grabación) subsiste apenas el 7% de la población original pre-calamidad. De repente la grabación comenzó a mostrar imágenes de lo que parecía provenir de una cámara integrada en el casco de un soldado explorador, erea un lugar arido, el ambiente estaba cargado de cenizas y todas las construcciones derruidas hasta el punto de no reconocimiento a simple vista, las calles estaban llenas de escombros, cráteres, esqueletos de diversos tamaños y lo que parecían ser cuerpos que no se podían distinguir claramente por estar tapados en polvo, el explorador siguió por varias cuadras donde se veía el mismo paisaje, nada de lo que mostraban las imágenes hacia pensar que fuera posible encontrar vida en ese lugar maldito por lo que probablemente estuviera buscando alguna clase de objeto o simplemente reconociendo el lugar, en una ocasión al doblar por una calle la encontró bloqueada por lo que parecían ser los restos (casi inidentificables) de algunos tanques, poco mas que un amasijo de hierros doblados y fuertemente deteriorados, sin embargo en uno de ellos se podía distinguir una marca peculiar. Al tener este escollo enfrente decidio rodearlo por la derecha, pasando por algunos escombros, habiendo caminado unos 40 metros algo en el suelo llamo su atención, un bulto con una particular forma triangular, agachándose le quito el polvo con una mano en un único movimiento de arco y se quedo unos instantes contemplando lo que tenia ahora a su vista: era una armadura eldar antigua, aun sin el zocalo para colocar la piedra espiritual , por lo cual su destino solo pudo haber sido uno…y el hecho de que probalemente haya sido el causante del cementerio de tanques ubicado a pocos metros a duras penas lograba confortar: su dueño estaría sufriendo una eternidad a manos del demonio, pero al menos el intercambio de almas había resultado caro para su enemigo imperecedero, y había defendido su patria hasta el ultimo aliento. Categoría:Relatos No Oficiales Warhammer 40000